One-Shot: Kagami Taïga x OC
by CameliaFox
Summary: OS avec Kagami Taïga et Meï Hoshi.


One-Shot Taiga Kagami x OC

L'équipe de basket de Seirin était en plein entraînement pour la Winter Cup. Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient un nouveau membre dans leur équipe, Koutaro Hoshi. Il était brun, possédait de grands yeux dorés, un petit nez retroussé et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage. Il avait beaucoup de charme mais il était tellement maladroit avec les filles qu'il les faisait plus fuir qu'autre chose. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse. En réalité, c'est à sa soeur que nous nous intéressons. Meï Hoshi, qui vient quelque fois voir les entraînements de l'équipe, a totalement flashé sur Kagami Taïga et presque toute l'équipe l'avait remarqué. Seulement, elle n'oserait jamais se déclaré à lui. Alors comment faire pour que ce garçon aussi maladroit que son frère avec les filles remarque ses sentiments ? Bonne question !

-Et si je demandai de l'aide à Riko ? Après tout, elle a toujours des idées de folies. Pensa t-elle.

Elle regarda la coach de l'équipe qui faisait une de ses fameuses prises de catch à l'un des joueurs.

-Mais est-ce que cela serait une bonne idée ? Se demanda t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui serai une bonne idée ? Demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta, elle n'avait pas remarquer la présence du joueur fantôme.

-Kuroko ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Excuse moi. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

La brune se mit soudainement à rougir et Kuroko comprit tout de suite. Il tenta alors de la rassurer.

-Meï, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas lui répéter mais tu devrais lui dire, au moins tu serais fixer.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Je n'ai pas l'air comme ça mais je suis timide.

-En effet, tu n'en as pas l'air, assura t-il en souriant légèrement, tu le cache bien.

Elle détourna les yeux de son ami et se mit à regarder Kagami.

-Tu n'auras pas quelques conseils à me donner ? Demanda t-elle à Kuroko.

-Franchement Meï, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose, les autres non plus je pense. Lui répondit-il sincèrement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il va falloir que je me débrouille toute seule alors.

Après l'entraînement, toute l'équipe ainsi que Meï alla manger au restaurant. Le sujet de conversation était bien évidement la Winter Cup. Après s'être régalé, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Koutaro marchait devant tandis que sa soeur marchait lentement en regardant le sol. Il tenta d'engager la conversation avec elle, en vain. La jeune fille n'entendait pas un traitre mot que disait son frère, elle était bien trop occuper à réfléchir. Elle aurait pu demander à son amie Mika mais la jeune fille était déjà assez perturbé à cause d'une dispute avec son petit-ami. Elle serait alors forcée de le lui avouer elle-même.

-Il va m'en falloir du courage. Se dit-elle.

Le lendemain, elle était terriblement nerveuse. Il fallait qu'elle ait le courage de lui avouer aujourd'hui. Si elle ne le faisait pas aujourd'hui, elle ne le ferait jamais. Elle attendit que l'entraînement se termine pour parler à Kagami.

-Alors, euh ... Par où commencer ?

Ses joues avaient virées au rouge et elle essayait tant bien que mal de choisir les bons mots.

-Kagami, je ... Enfin, je sais que ça ne fais pas longtemps que ... L'on se connaît mais ...

\- Ne te fatigue pas, je sais où tu veux venir.

\- C-Comment ? Mais ...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car il l'a pris dans ses bras. La jeune fille, malgré sa surprise, se laissa faire. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité mais elle ne comprenait pas son geste. Elle releva la tête et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il lui répondit en approchant sa tête de la sienne et en murmurant à son oreille.

-Je ressens la même chose.

Puis il resserra son emprise sur elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se décider à rentrer chez eux. Kagami la raccompagna chez elle. Avant de partir, il la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, trop timide pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres et rentra chez lui. La jeune fille quant à elle se retenait de crier de joie. Elle était heureuse parce que le garçon qu'elle aimait ressentait la même chose qu'elle.


End file.
